Cloudy Gets Grounded For ETERNITY
Cloudy: Let’s see if my favorite baby film Bubble Guppies Puppy And The Ring is on... (Plays Peppa Pig episode Piggy In The Middle) Cloudy: NOOOOOO! IT’S PEPPA PIG! WHAT CAN I DO? I KNOW! I’LL USE MY MAGIC WAND TO MAKE HER DISAPPEAR! (Cuts to outdoor screen with Peppa and George) Peppa: C’mon George! Let’s Play Ball and pass it to each other! Cloudy: NO! PREPARE TO DISAPPEAR! Peppa and George: OH NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO! PLEASE, DON’T MAKE US DISAPPEAR! Cloudy: TOO BAD! I’LL MAKE YOU DISAPPEAR FOR ONCE AND ALL! (Disappears the Pig Family) Cloudy: Yay! I Did It! I Made Peppa Disappear! Now to tell mom! Cloudy: MOM! I made Peppa Pig disappear! Cloudy’s Mom Cloudette: OH (12x)! CLOUDY HOW DARE YOU MADE PEPPA PIG DISAPPEAR! THE PEPPA PIG SHOW WAS SYLVESTER JR’S FAVORITE! THATS IT CLOUDY! YOU’RE “GROUNDED 12X” FOR ETERNITY! AND FOR THIS, I WILL CALL THE THREE CATS, DANIEL TIGERS NEIGHBORHOOD CHARACTERS, MAX AND RUBY CHARACTERS, YOUR TEACHER, BFB CHARACTERS, LIBII FURRY PET HOSPITAL CHARACTERS, INANIMATE INSANITY 2 CONTESTANTS AND THE OTHERS! I‘LL GO OUTSIDE AND ALL THE WAY TO THE THREE CATS’ HOUSE WHERE GOLDIMOUSE (GOLDILOCKS) OVERTOOK! THE THREE CATS ARE PARODIES OF THE THREE BEARS! NO MORE NICKELDEON, CARTOON NETWORK, MINECRAFT AND BOOMERANG FOR YOU! YOU’LL ONLY HAVE EDUCATIONAL APPS ON YOUR IPAD LIKE SPLASH MATH, BUGSY PRE-K, SPEECH WITH MILO AND MORE! (LATER AND WHEN VISITORS CAME) Cloudy’s Mom Cloudette: You’ve got a lot of characters to talk to you and teach you a lesson! Sylvester Jr: I’m the Spoiled Brat! You’re very mean to my favorite cartoon Peppa Pig! Max: I’m Max Bunny, disappearing Peppa Pig is mean to the Spoiled Cat! Ruby: I‘m Ruby Bunny, The Peppa Show was the favorite of Spoiled Brat Cat and you disappeared them! Louise: I’m Louise, the Shows you’ll only watch is Liv And Maddie, Austin And Ally, Andimack, Stuck In The Middle and other Shows not made by Nickelodeon, Boomerang and Cartoon Network. Valerie: I’m Valerie! I’m so mad at you for disappearing Peppa Pig! Martha: I’m Martha! If you try to vanish Liv And Maddie, Austin And Ally, Andimack, Stuck In The Middle and the other shows, you’ll become a cat like Spoiled Brat Cat. Grandma Bunny: I’m Grandma Bunny! I’m very angry and upset at you for vanishing Peppa away. Ms Bunty and Mr Estevez: We’re Ms Bunty and Mr E, You will also watch Nick Jr and baby shows like Teletubbies, Dora The Explorer, Doc McStuffins, Go Diego Go and more. SoftPlay New Heroes: We’re all SoftPlay New Heroes, you can’t vanish Peppa Pig! SoftPlay New Heroes Nurse Pig: I’m Nurse Pig SoftPlay New Heroes Fireman Bear: I’m Fireman Bear SoftPlay New Heroes Police Dog: I’m Police Dog SoftPlay New Heroes Doctor Bunny: I’m Doctor Bunny Four: I’m Four! Everytime you vanish Peppa, I’ll make her reappear. Marshmellow: I’m Marshmellow from Inanimate Insanity 2, you just hurt Spoiled Brat Cat’s feelings by vanishing Peppa Pig. Morris: I’m Morris! You have been bad like Caillou and Pencil! Ghost Bow: I’m Bow from Inanimate Insanity, soon you could forget your memories about Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network and Boomerang. Bunny Scout Leader: Many of your Rovio, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network and Boomerang Stuff willbe demolished and your pet Pitbull puppy will be vanished for once and all. Candi, Rosalinda and Katie: We’re Candi, Rosalinda and Katie! Spoiled Brat Cat is better than you coz you’re such a naughty boy! Four: You’ve been a very very very bad bad bad boy! You’re suspended for 5 weeks after vanishing Peppa Pig! Spoiled Brat Cat: I have a surprise for you for vanishing Peppa! Cloudy: What is this? Spoiled Brat Cat: It’s a diaper! Cloudy: Oh my no! I don’t want it! Spoiled Brat Cat: Too Bad! (Spoiled Brat Cat puts the diaper on Cloudy) Spoiled Brat Cat: There Cloudy, now go pee pee and poo poo in your diaper instead of the toilet and your toilet and underwear will be wrecked and sold by me. Toilet will be $45.00 and Underwear will be each $3.50! Mr and Mrs Huffington: No restaurants, no movies by Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network and Boomerang, no games by Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network and Boomerang, no computer, no apps by Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network and Boomerang, no restaurant, no playdates, no Chuck E Cheese and no Miis until school starts. Mr and Mrs Bunny: the only thins you’ll eat and drink from now on is Butter, Animals, Chicken Legs, Bones, Tigers Blood, Dog Meat, Cat Meat, Dog Food, Cat Food, Broccoli, Prunes and Lipstick. Cloudy: No No No! I dislike those stuff! Winston, Lily and Priya: Sorry, you’ll only eat and drink them from now on! Roger Piazza: I agree with Winston, Lily and Priya! Daniel Tiger: I’m Daniel Tiger! I’m very disappointed in you for vanishing Peppa Pig! Katerina Kittycat: I’m Katerina! Vanishing the pigs made upset, meow meow! O The Owl: Hoo Hoo! O The Owl Here! You upsetted the entire 3 Cats! Miss Eliana: I’m Miss Eliana! Stop vanishing Peppa Pig, toods! Prince Wednesday: I’m Prince Wednesday! I royally command you to stop making Peppa disappper! Teacher Harriett: Quit being mean to Baby cat! Prince Tuesday: You’ll only play educational games like Reader Rabbit, Living Books, Smarty Pants and Big Brain Academy! Crissie: You can only read books like Biscuit, Emily’s First 100 Days Of School, Kit And Kaboodle, Skippy Johnjons, and other books not made by Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network and Boomerang. Leah: I‘m Leah The Cat from Libii Furry Pet Hospital! My mom does not want you to vanish Peppa! I dislike Peppa Pig too! Louie: I’m Louie The Dog from Furry Pet Hospital! Watch what you do! Stella: This is Stella the poodle dog from Furry Pet Hospital! No more Simpsons and no more Arthur! Rocky: I am Rocky the panda from Furry Pet Hospital! No more junk food for you! Lulu: I’m Lulu The Bunny from Furry Pet Hospital! Your mom grounded you for the rest of the summer! Charlie: I’m Charlie the pink parrot from Furry Pet Hospital! Lulu is right! Cloudy’s Mom Cloudette: GO TO YOUR STINKIN ROOM RIGHT STINKIN NOW! Cloudy: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!! (Cloudy Gets Grounded For ETERNITY!) Category:Cloudy Gets Grounded Season 1